Hestia's gift
by emeraldnene
Summary: Nico was lonely until she came into his life. She had no one in her cabin, but always had a welcoming heart. She was a gift from the goddess Hestia. She was destined to change two people's lives forever
1. Playing with Fire

Hestia's Gift

Percy's Perspective

Hi! I know your probably thinking, another story! Well, this one is way different than the other ones. It has a lot to do with Hestia. And I mean way more than in the last Olympian. So shall we. Oh yeah. I almost forgot that this is a story that actually happened to me, my girlfriend Annabeth, and my best friend Grover, Lord of the Wild.

"What are we doing again?" I asked. "Well, seaweed brain if you were listening, we are going to find another half blood." Annabeth replied to me sounding quite annoyed. "I thought you decided to stop calling me that when we began dating" I whined. "Well sometimes old habits come back" she replied. "You guys this is a very important demi god, Mr. D himself told us three to look for her." Grover exclaimed "So make sure you keep an eye out for a girl with eyes that are almost flame red, always smiles, never wears a jacket- "Wait did you just say she isn't wearing a jacket" Annabeth interrupted " I mean it's December, and we're in New York, it's freezing". Grover continued "where was I, oh yeah, she has dark brown hair that is almost as black as charcoal, but is still brown, oh, and there will most likely be a lot of monsters near her". "Anyways, what's so important about her, and why does Mr. D care so much about her?" Suddenly I realized that monsters, two hellhounds, a sphinx, two manticores, and five lamia's were chasing a girl who looked to be 15 and had dark brown hair, I couldn't catch her eyes, but when I saw that she was wearing a puffy brown dress with no sleeves. "I think we found her". "Well, let's save her from those monsters" Grover said. "Wait, look!" Annabeth said stopping me and Grover from running over.

^o^

Sphinx: "Ha! You're such a joke! All you've done is run; you're a pathetic excuse for a demi god."

Manticore1: "She is the daughter of the weakest Olympians"

Manticore2: "Let's just kill her already"

Girl: "My mother is not weak"

Sphinx: "Ha! You don't even have a special ability; your so called mother is too weak to even have a power for you."

Girl: "That's it you made me angry."

Manticore2: "What are you gonna do, scream for your mommy."

Suddenly, a bright light shined, the girl, was on fire! And I mean literally. "I will destroy you for insulting my mother" she screamed, and before I knew it each monster was gone nothing but dust. We came out and almost well, got scorched in the face. "Whoa! We're demi gods like you" Grover replied "Well those two are, I'm a satyr" he pointed to me and Annabeth. "come on we better get you to Camp Half Blood, we'll take the bus." Annabeth told her as she dragged all of us to the bus stop.


	2. Hestia?

Hestia's Gift

Thanks for your review snickerdoodle22

^o^

"I don't exactly like buses" I complained. "Well, we're taking one seaweed brain so, DEAL WITH IT!" Annabeth yelled. "Do they always argue?" Flare, are new companion asked. "Sadly, yes." Grover told her with a sigh. "What is that supposed to mean!" Annabeth and I chorused. Then the bus arrived, saving Grover from Annabeth's wrath.

^o^

"Stop here please" Annabeth told the driver. "Nothing's around this area missy." the bus driver told her. "Look, we need to get off right here." Annabeth replied. "If you say so" the driver said. We got off and headed up the hill. But we couldn't get all the way up because ten lamias decided to follow are scent. "We got this." With that said Annabeth and I quickly got rid of the annoying little things. And we finally reached Thalia's tree, where we were surprised to Thalia under it. "Thalia?" I asked. Annabeth just hugged her and Thalia replied "Good to see you brought Flare here safely." "How do you know her" I asked. "I'm a hunter, why wouldn't I know about a very important demi god." She replied. "Well, we got to get Flare to Mr. D so, bye!" Grover said.

^o^

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe." Mr. D said hugging Flare. "You did a good job Perry Johnson". "Um, it's Percy Jackson." I told him. I still couldn't believe that he couldn't remember my name. "Whatever" he said like usually. "So, um, who are her parents, sir? Grover said. "Ah, her mother, I owe her a lot. And I believe you mean parent." Mr. D replied. "Wait, she has one parent?" Annabeth questioned. Before anybody could say anything else, Nico showed up. "Hi Percy, who's she?" he asked. "I'm Flare, nice to meet you." She answered. "You should really put on a jacket, here." Nico replied, noticing she was wearing a dress; he took off his jacket and offered it. "No need, I'm fine." She said pushing the hand with the jacket. "I insist" he said putting the jacket on top of her shoulders. "Thank you." She said with a nice smile. Annabeth pulled me closer and whispered "I have never seen Nico offer his favorite jacket to a girl before." I just nodded my head, noticing that Flare was blushing like crazy. "Anyways, who's your mom?" Grover said breaking a very awkward silence. "My mother is Hestia." She replied. We all gasped, except Mr. D and Flare of course.


	3. Explanation

Hestia's Gift

Thanks for the review xXxXCassandraxXxX

^o^

"Your mom is Hestia?" Nico asked. "Yes, is there a problem?" Flare said, having to here that question for the millionth time. "Well, it's just that your mother, Hestia, vowed to be a maiden forever." I said still confused. Annabeth was fine though she didn't ask any questions besides what, she finally spoke "My mom vowed to be a maiden, and I'm here.". Grover spoke saying "Well, your mom created you as a gift for the people she favored.". "Will you all be quiet!" Mr. D yelled "Why don't you ask Hestia over at the fire pit and leave the girl alone.". I was really surprised that Mr. D yelled for a demi god, then again, he owes her mom big time. She gave up her throne so he could have one. "alright" I said "let's go".

^o^

"Hestia!", "Mom", and "Goddess of home and hearth" were heard around the fire pit in the main cabins wing. Apparently, a certain Ares kid heard us. "Percy, what are you doing, it's the middle of the night and some of us are trying to sleep!" Clarisse, leader of the Ares cabin screamed. "Shut it Clarisse, we need to talk to Hestia, have you seen her?" Annabeth said as the two eyed each other. "I'm gonna make a guess that those two don't get along either." Flare said. "Who are you? And why aren't you in the Hermes cabin or any of the other cabins?" Clarisse asked, still glaring at Annabeth. "She's Flare, daughter of Hestia, mainly why we need to see Hestia." I answered. "oh, wait what?!" she replied confused, yet she still managed to glare at Annabeth, I don't how she did it though. "Hestia vowed to be a maiden" she finally answered. Nico was about to yell something but it got caught off. "Mom!", Flare was running towards a young lady, wearing a long brown dress. "Flare, I see you made it safely." the lady replied. I figured out it was Hestia just not in her usual little girl form. "Hestia?" I questioned. "Ah, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse. You all look matured and lovely" She replied "I suppose you didn't recognize me, it would be strange if I was in my usual form at the moment." she finished with a smile identical to Flare's. "We want to know how Flare was created" Grover asked. "Oh, why Flare was made just like Pandora, except she was a gift for me, she was finished when I added a flame from the hearth of Olympus. I got her just a year ago at this exact moment. I decided to let her come to the camp and make friends." she replied. "She's my gift to earth, I wanted a child that would help the people here like this little bunch" she said pointing to all of us. "One more question. Where did she learn to fight?" Grover asked. "Ares taught her." Hestia answered. "My dad taught her?!" Clarisse questioned. "Yes, Artemis even brought her out to hunt with the other huntresses to test her skill and stamina." Hestia added. "Well that explains why Thalia knows her." Annabeth whispered to me. "Well, thanks for the explanation Hestia" Grover said glancing at the sky probably hoping that lightning wouldn't hit him, "But we need to take Flare to the Hermes cabin.". "Well, goodbye!" Hestia said as she disappeared into the flame. "You guys get shut eye, I'll escort Flare to the Hermes cabin." Nico said. Clarisse got close to Annabeth and whispered "Why did Nico volunteer to escort a girl?" "I don't know" Annabeth replied. Clarisse smirked and said "Don't try anything!". I noticed why Clarisse and Annabeth were laughing, Nico looked angry, really angry and Flare was now blushing redder than a tomato. She buried her face in the jacket that Nico gave her and silently walked away with Nico.


	4. Capture the Flag

Hestia's Gift

Thanks for the second review xXxXCassandraxXxX and I have to thank you as you know.

^o^

Next Day!

"So" Flare said, "What's on the schedule today?". "Well, I usually do training, then I, well, that's it. But today is capture the flag, so, you wanna be on my team?" Nico answered. "Sure, what team are you?" Flare answered. "I'm blue team. Annabeth and Percy are on that team too." Nico replied. Now, your probaaly thinking "Percy how do you know this?" well, Annabeth and Clarisse decided to play match makers and are making me spy on them. Luckily for me they got bored and came with me, cause well what happens next is, well, painful. Let me repeat PAINFUL. At first I couldn't here what they were saying but I kinda got a clue that they were coming this way cause Annabeth dragged me infront of her and Clarisse. Everything else was a blur. Flare was on fire again and Nico just stood back amazed and terrified at the exact same time. I got scorched in the face like, ten million times and had to have three Apollo cabin members check on me while Annabeth and Clarisse wrapped cloth on each others hands. Yup, lucky me got to face all the action. I asked Annabeth why her and Clarisse were so scared and she then reminded me that flare was raised by the gods. Which then made me think, I get drowsy when I use up all my power, while Flare, she walked away fine. How much power does she have? I don't know and I don't want to know.

Capture the Flag

Let's just say that half of the red team and all of the blue team were spying on Flare and Nico. They just sat there, guarding the flag in an awkward silence. They were finally disrupted (Thank goodness because Annabeth was just at the point of shoving three red members into the open area just to see what those two could do together) and the rest of the red team came charging. Flare jumped up and immediately made a fire wall. Nico summoned twenty undead soldiers to get them. Well, I just got to tell you that I would not want to be any of those reds. At least they weren't into the plan. Me and the rest of the people who were spying came out and helped the wounded people. Flare was about to slice my head off until Nico tripped and landed on her. Annabeth and Clarisse came over and high-fived each other. I noticed a spear that was probably what Nico tripped on, and well that was part of Annabeth's plan. Flare was redder than last night and Nico was a light shade of pink. I got to admit, that was the first time I saw him blush for a girl his age. And then it was the biggest mistake in my life, I giggled and immediately got everyone's attention. They all looked at Nico and Flare and well let's just say Flare fainted and Nico got angrier than Flare could ever be. "Jackson!" he yelled and immediately sent fifty undead soldiers after me. They all disappeared and I saw Nico staring at the crowd. The crowd split into two and the oracle, my good friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was walking towards Flare and finally stopped in front of Flare and Nico. Her eyes lit green and spoke a prophecy. A big prophecy to the camp. "This camp shall fall in the hands of the gift, Either sacrificed or away shall shift, Though lives will be lost if sent away, In the end rebirth may save the day." she spoke. Flare woke up and said "A prophecy, Apollo taught me how to decode them. This camp will be destroyed if the gift isn't sacrificed or sent away and if not sacrificed, many lives will be lost. And the rebirth means the chance of a new beginning, for two people to restart in this case.". We all looked at each other. None of us, not even Flare or Rachel were able to figure out what the gift was. All we knew about it was that it meant that two people could restart everything if the gift was sacrificed. For some reason we all looked at Flare and Nico. Rachel came a while after these two met. It had to mean something to those two, that was for sure.


	5. Spying is Painful

Hestia's Gift

Thanks for the review xXxXCassandraxXxX, your so constant!

^o^

Next Day!

"I wonder what the gift is?" Nico asked Flare. Just to remind you Annabeth and Clarisse are still playing match makers. They just decided to send me on the spying mission alone. "Huh? Oh, yeah, it could be anything." Flare said half-heartedly. She seemed sad ever since Rachel said the latest prophecy. "Can you help me with the door?" she asked. "Of course." Nico replied. They were building her cabin. It was right beside the fire pit. Her cabin was impressive on the outside, I can't imagine the inside. It was a small wooden cabin with purple and blue curtains. The top had fire flowers on it and the door they were putting on was actually a blue and red curtain. "There, let's put in the bed and other things." Nico said. Nico pushed a bunk bed in (even though Flare is an only child) and Flare carried four chairs. then I watched as they carried the rest of the items in; a dresser (just like Nico, Flare had nowhere to go), a bedside table, a lamp, a table, a study desk, clothes, books, a bookshelf, and decorations. "Well, that's all of it." Flare said. "You wanna go to the canoe lake?" Nico asked. "Sure" she replied. I quickly ran to the lake and pretended to dive in as if I was going to take a swim. Nico and Flare arrived wearing vests and headed into a canoe. I watched them slowly head into the middle of the lake. Then all of a sudden they leaned closer and almost kissed. Yes, they almost kissed. Grover saw me swimming and called out my name. "Percy!" he yelled. At first Flare and Nico were confused until they looked down in the water and Flare went "I'm going to burn you into a crisp" mode. I was able to get away by making a huge wall of water drenching the two. Flare and Nico finally got on shore and went to go eat. Of course they changed first. Annabeth came over to the Poseidon table and asked my brother Tyson where I was. I came out noticing that it was just Annabeth wanting to know how things went instead of an angry Nico and Flare trying to send me to the Underworld. "I'm right here" I said coming out. "So, Percy did anything happen?" she asked as Clarisse walked towards us. I told her what happened once Clarisse arrived. "Well, they built Flare's cabin, went to the canoe lake, almost kissed, tried to kill me again." Clarisse interrupted "Haha! For once Annabeth and I agree on something, those two belong with each other." Annabeth and Clarisse left after I finished, Annabeth kissed me and Clarisse punched me. That's when it all became a blur again. Flare and Nico walked over to the dining area in dry clothes. Flare was on fire again and chased me all around the tables while Nico and everyone else even, Mr. D, decided that it was best not to disturb Flare. I thought it was the end until Chiron saved me from Flare's wrath and lead Flare to the table that he and Mr. D sat in. We gave our offerings and ate. Chiron then stood up to announce something. "Attention young demi-gods. Are wonderful oracle Rachel" He said pointing to Rachel who was sitting by Flare "Has made another prediction. does anyone have an idea what this gift is.". No one stood up or said anything. "I understand" he continued after five minutes of silence "if you get an idea later though, please report to either your cabin leader, Rachel, Flare, Mr. D, or I." he finished "You are all dismissed". We all left to sing campfire songs and eat smores.


	6. Flare's a Gift

Hestia's Gift

Thanks for the review xXxXCassandraxXxX

^o^

A week later

"Help!" me and twenty other campers ran to the hill. "Were _pant _under_ pant _attack" a satyr said gasping for air. We looked down at the hill. There we saw an army of monsters. About ten chimeras, one hundred empousa (did I mention that I really hate empousa), twenty gegenees, and a Sicilian. Soon the entire camp was here. We had a feeling we would win, but we knew that if we fought we would loose many half-bloods. "Hey!" we all heard a shout from the crowd, soon making it's way towards the front "I thought I killed you!". It was Mr. D, apparently he had a some past with the Sicilian. "Haha! did you think that the mighty Alops could die by your hands." said the Sicilian named Alops. Mr. D grew bigger, but not his true form. "What did you say?" Mr. D said. Apparently, he didn't like this guy one bit. "I said-" Alops was interrupted. "Wait!" there was a shout from the very back of the crowd. the crowd of campers split into two as two girls rushed threw. However they stopped a the front of the crowd because Nico was in front of them. Nico grabbed one of the girls shoulders and said "Flare, what do you think you're doing. Do you want to die?". "Son of Hades step aside." the other girl said. I noticed that the girls were Flare and Rachel. "No! Flare might die if you guy's confront them." Nico yelled back. She's not confronting them, I am." Flare said. I also noticed that that Flare didn't have a tint of pink or red on her face at all, her voice also hardened. "Flare, you can't go out there." Nico said. "Watch me." Flare pushed nico out of the way and yelled at the monsters "I am the one you want, is that right?". Alops chuckled and replied "Ah, daughter of Hestia, you are smart. But, not smart confronting all of us alone.". "Shall we begin?" she asked. "Of course, let the battle immense." Alops shouted. Rachel turned towards the crowd of campers and said "This battle can not be interrupted". And just like that the battle began. We all watched in horror as Flare stood there as empousa charged at her. "Let me at them!" "We have to help" were heard throughout the crowd. However, Mr. D blocked their entrance and said "you heard the oracle". But above all the shouts and pleas to help Flare, one was the loudest. It was Nico screaming at the top of his lungs "FLARE!". Suddenly Flare's eyes opened and she was on fire again. This time not " Percy, are you spying on us again?" on fire it looked like the fire that surrounded her body when the monsters insulted her mom. Except she looked determined, she looked like she trained every single day of her life for this. Quickly, she dived into the crowd of empousa and sliced them all into dust. The rest of the monsters died and only one stood, Alops."I must say that you are quite impressive girl." he said as if he was mightier than Zeus himself. That immediately reminded me of Cronus. That guy just gave me the shivers. Especially when he was inside of Luke's body. CREEPY. We all watched as Flare fought off the giant. She was wounded and scratched from the current battle and previous battle. While Alops didn't have a single scratch from her. "You're pathetic" Alops said. "That's it!" Flare said. She did a side kick on Alops' leg. "Even if it will cost me my life" Flare pucnched the ground and set the grass on fire causing Alops to jump. "Even if I disappear from this worls forever" Flare jumped and punched the middle of Alops stomach. "I will protect my friends. I will protect this camp. I will protect Nico! Because I am the gift of the prophecy and I will sacrifice myself for this camp!". "Enough!" yelled Alops as we all watched in horror as he brought down his fist crushing Flare. Then, a miracle happened, Alops disappeared revealing Flare who had focused all her fire and energy into her hands, that were pointing at where Alops should've been standing. "I will prevail" Flare said quietly. Then, all of a sudden Flare collapsed.


	7. The end for Flare?

Hestia's Gift

Thanks for the review xXxXCassandraxXxX

^o^

Suddenly Flare collapsed. "Flare" Nico screamed. The entire camp rushed towards Flare. The Apollo cabin was doing medic stuff on Flare while Nico kept on screaming things. The rest of us watched as the Apollo cabin rushed back and forth. Then Nico started screaming again and covering his ears. The head of the Apollo cabin stood silently in front of us and the rest of the Apollo camp stopped what they were doing. Then, four words none of us wanted to hear came out of one of the Apollo kids. "She didn't make it.". We all looked at the ground as it began to rain. Mr. D came out and told us to take Flare to Olympus. Nico picked Flare up bridal style and began crying as we walked over to the Empire State Building. This time the guy at the front desk let us up since Mr. D showed him a card.

When we all got there Athena had already prepared a tapestry blanket to wrap around Flare's body. Since Flare was raised around all the gods, all of the decided to show up. We put her in the hearth of Olympus. Nico and Hestia were silent throughout the entire ceremony. But then we were interrupted. Hades finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late I had important business to attend to." Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed his creepy smile. I mean who smiles at a death ceremony. "I had to get a special someone." Half of the people here, including I, eyes lit up. "Come on now, don't be shy." Hades was trying to push someone to come out from behind him. "Nico" was the only thing that came out of a girl's mouth who looked to be fifteen and had dark brown hair almost darker than charcoal with brown eyes that are almost fiery red. "Nico" she said one more time. The crowd of demi gods and gods opened up leaving a path for Nico. Aphrodite and her kids were acting dramatic as Nico walked through. "You chose rebirth." he said when he got right in front of her. Nico hugged the confused girl. But she pulled back and said "Nico is the only thing I remember". Then out of nowhere Nico leaned in and kissed Flare on the lips. At first Flare's eyes widened ,but I watched as they slowly closed while she threw her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Me and the other demi gods cheered and went to hug them. Hades then spoke "So, am I invited to the wedding?". Flare blushed a whole new shade of red while Nico glared at his father. We all laughed and decided to head back to camp after we said "Hi" to the god who was are father/mother.

Nico and Flare made it first since Nico shadow traveled with her. The rest of the day was boring besides throwing Nico and Flare into the lake just like they did to me and Annabeth when we shared our first kiss. And you know what. They got a happy ending. Well, the happiest it can get when monsters are chasing you and you got to fight and train everyday of your life.


	8. Sequel

**ATTENTION!**

**THE SEQUEL MAIDEN OF FIRE IS NOW OUT**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**

**STORY IS BASED 3 YEARS AFTER FLARE ARRIVES**

**RECAP: ANNABETH AND PERCY ARE 21 AND ARE FIANCES IN THE SEQUEL. FLARE AND NICO ARE NOW 18 AND HAVE ALREADY FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL. THERE IS A NEW CHARACTER ADDED TO THE STORY THAT YOU WILL MEET LATER.**


End file.
